Seen Through Closed Eyes
by ASifFiction
Summary: Mokona had always seen something between them; but when it happened, he didn't see anything at all. What he heard, however, was enough to make him go "Meyko!". DouWata oneshot, yaoi. By request.


**Seen Through Closed Eyes  
**ASifFiction

**AN:** Requested by **3dumplings3** with the prompt "Mokona's view on their relationship from mokona's point of view (mokona sees something between them)". Thank you for firing my imagination! Full credit to her for the inspirational idea. Suggestions and requests are always welcome, anonymous reviews always enabled. Oneshot – and probably slightly AU (or at least OOC. Or maybe crack), given that the boys are actually willing to show each other affection and admit the evidence for their pairing. If only.

There's dialogue, there's Mokona, there's crossover - but it's mostly...sex. DouWata ahead! [/yaoiwarning]

→O→O→O→O→O→O

Mokona had seen something between them from the beginning.

The fond looks had started when Doumeki pulled him up from where he dangled atop a school.  
The lingering touches began after he had held the string between them through ten hours of rain.  
Since the spider incident, they couldn't take their mismatched eyes off each other. It was as if they'd each been testing the other's love for them.

Mokona didn't know what they were waiting for now - surely they'd stretched each other too far to wait another minute?  
Honestly, it was almost interesting enough to keep him awake.

But he was by nature a sleepy creature. His favourite place to nap was among the many purple cushions adorning the bed in the spare room of the shop. It was large and soft, and altogether the perfect place to snooze – although Doumeki often came in to read, Watanuki rarely entered, so it was silent as well as comfortable.

On this particular day at this particular naptime, Doumeki was reading silently while Mokona slumbered, forgotten by the shop.

Then something interesting happened, which woke him up.

There was a soft _whooshing_ sound from where Doumeki was sitting. The archer said nothing, but slowly stood up. For a few moments there was nothing more – then the crashing sound of Watanuki's footsteps paraded through the house towards them.

Naptime was officially over.

From beneath the cushions Mokona heard the door open, then a tuneful gasp.

Doumeki's voice. "What's going-?"

It was suddenly muffled by a more urgent sound, one that was soft but slightly wet and which was punctuated by breathing.

He pulled very slightly away from it. "Why are-?"  
"It was Yuuko," Watanuki gasped. "She told me that you...all along you...lo..."  
Doumeki held the sounds at arm's length. "Why did she tell you that?"  
A slight pause, then a lustful whisper: "I wished for it."

Doumeki's voice raised its eyebrows. "And the price was my clothes?"

Mokona felt Watanuki's smirk radiate through the pillows. "I gambled on it. If Yuuko said you wanted me...then they were mine to give away."

"And if not, she would've taken yours?" He turned. "Then I'm glad it turned out this way," he muttered.  
A sudden weight thudded onto the bed – the weight yelped and Mokona's mouth lay open.  
Doumeki moved close to Watanuki to whisper, "I want to be the one who removes them."

He did just that, if Watanuki's gentle moans were anything to go by. Once the buttons were gone and his shoulders were being coaxed out of the shirt, Watanuki murmured, "I loved you already when you held my hand to catch me."  
Doumeki breathed against his pale chest. "I loved you more when I waited in the rain, you must've known..."  
"You were soaked."  
"I didn't mind." There was a slight sound, almost imperceptible, as they looked at each other.

Watanuki whimpered and smoothed his nipple against Doumeki's fingers.

The archer closed his eyes. "I'm always willing to get wet for you."

Watanuki bit his lip. "I wanted you," he said desperately, "When you pressed me against the wall and saw my eye. I almost wished I hadn't done it, because you were so angry. I thought...I thought you'd-"

"Never. I always...ah, I always..." The heat between them was impossible for either to ignore. They held each other in another kiss. This was even more forceful, and their hands moved downwards to demolish zippers. "I always...loved you, I always...wanted you."

Watanuki's breathing sped and grew shallower. "Tell me," he pleaded. "Tell me exactly what you've wanted to do."

Doumeki's own lungs reached a frenzy. "I wanted to keep my hand up your shirt when I reached for the Kudakitsune. I wanted to...tug...you out of your clothes..." He dropped the last of them to the floor. "And just watch you...naked...waiting for you to tell me you wanted me to-"  
"Kiss me..."

The only sound now was of groans. They bucked against each other with almost enough friction. "Doumeki..."  
The archer slid down the bed.  
"Ah!" Watanuki's left hand clutched his own hair – the other was riding Doumeki's head. "Hnn, Doumeki!" They both skimmed the covers as Watanuki was pushed backwards, quivering against the headboard. Their pulses against each other screamed from their hardness and threatened to spill. "I-_ahhh_-"

Doumeki pulled his lips away. "And now," he said ("Not...fair," Watanuki gulped, cheeks scarlet, and shuddered out a gasp), his mouth free but his rasped words subdued with lust, "I want to..." He stroked his hand along Watanuki's lower back.  
"Ah!"  
A whoosh as Doumeki withdrew his finger. "Are you-?"  
"Fine." That sound again as their eyes met, like an audible heartbeat. "Just...keep going."

Doumeki kissed him again, twisting with his fingers to elicit moans. "God, Doumeki, please – I've waited for so long..."  
The licking sounds moved lower. "Then you can wait a few minutes longer?"  
"_Yesss_...I mean-nnn!" He arched into Doumeki's bite. "Ah, if you tease me for another second I won't make you bentou for a _week_...ahh-ah!"  
For a long second there was only the sound of skin. Then the boys' gasps crashed though the silence.

"Now...I want...to move," he panted.

Watanuki lost his last breath in a high-pitched moan of longing.

A heartbeat passed as they kissed and gripped. Groaning grew louder as the skin-sounds came faster.  
Watanuki's legs ruffled the helpless covers. Their voices stroked the air, until Watanuki gave a cry that jolted the bed. "_There...Doumeki..._"After each powerful thrust Doumeki crumbled with a shiver and whipped in a breath before slamming again into Watanuki.

"Say...say...tell me."

"I'm-so close," he groaned. At the sound of his voice, Watanuki couldn't stop the flow of his own cries even to breathe. He snatched Doumeki's hand between them. The archer rubbed Watanuki, pumping his swollen shaft.  
"Oh, _Doumeki..._harder..."  
"K..." Doumeki choked. _Thrust_. Heat burned through the bed. _Thrust_. "Hnn...Kimihiro..."

"Shizuka!"

Their screams almost masked the wet spatter.

The air vibrated. They dragged in moist, starving breaths.  
And then they collapsed against each other, nuzzling and murmuring heatedly.

Outside, cicadas jittered in embarrassment, and birds whooped. The room swam with heat and hormones. It would not rest tonight; it still rang with the echoes of their orgasm.  
But for now, it was distracted - so Mokona rolled to the side and tried to pull apart the cushions.

Doumeki raked in more air. "And where do you think you're going?"

Mokona shuddered violently to halt himself. He stared at the pillow, muscles tensed. No matter what, he refused to be used as a condom.

He was relieved by the realisation that Doumeki had not been talking to him. This realisation came with more sliding sounds, the slightest moan, and Watanuki's husky whisper.

"On top."

→O→O→O→O→O→O

Ever since Mokona's mouth had opened, and the sounds of the boys' moans had been wafting through the sleeping white Mokona's mouth in another world, Kurogane had been propped against a rock near the fire, breathing heavily.  
He'd tried to leave so many times, but a shout or a whimper would catch him and he couldn't turn away. He bit into his lip, and wished without knowing why that he could see as well as hear.

He heard a rustle from the tent and his entire brain blinked. All he had time to do was flood his face with blood.

Fai pushed his blonde hair back lightly and rubbed his eye. "Kuro-pin? You're not asleep. Is everything-?"  
He paused to take in the ninja's flushed, guilty face.

"Oh, _Doumeki_...harder..."

Confused concern crossed over to shock, which became knowing; then mischief.  
Fai surveyed the ninja from head to toe, stopping most decidedly in the middle.

Then he looked into Kurogane's eyes and made his smirking advance.


End file.
